


Puppy, Piggy

by bible



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bible/pseuds/bible
Summary: Angel, piece of shit.He catalogues the names Hamura calls him in his mind.
Relationships: Kengo (Judgment)/Hamura Kyohei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Puppy, Piggy

Puppy, piggy.

Kengo shows Hamura a stupid Kermit meme on his phone with a braying laugh. He's brushing shoulders with him in the oolong light of the bar, drunk on Suntory which burns as it goes down. He's still young enough to make faces when he drinks.

Kyoudai, brother.

"Show me your panties," Hamura whispers to him in the dark of a Hokkaido tattoo parlor, as the artist pushes aside his kimono to reveal the joint of his white thigh. No irezumi. He's the son of a more successful yakuza, but he inherited none of that, and the Matsugane family can't afford to give babies like him full-body pieces. He's getting an Ukiyo-e style pufferfish on his leg, a few inches away from his pussy, Hamura's favorite part of him. The snow falls outside and he shivers as the needle pricks his skin.

After the scab dries they eat sashimi that can kill them if prepared improperly. Kengo makes a show of draping the transparent, glossy slices of fugu on his tongue.

"You ever heard of this legendary yakuza patriarch, Shimano?" Hamura says, dipping the fish in soy sauce, downing it with expensive sake, "He used to eat this."

Cumdump, whore.

He likes high fashion, likes brands called fearofgod and Margiela. He doesn't really know how to wear it but he throws on what he can, lacquered red pants and glossy printed silk shirts that Ozaki says look cheap. They definitely aren't. His chain is real, too, but the earrings aren't, and they leave greenish rings of stains on his skin.

He wears them to Stardust, where he harasses hosts, sticking his tongue in their ears and plucking at their pastel suits, snarling, "Can't you find something else to wear? You're unoriginal. Is it a uniform?"

Faggot, good boy.

"I'm a sadboy," Kengo says dramatically as he enters the office, tossing his head back.

"What's that?" Ozaki asks so that no one else has to. What a peacekeeper.

"A digital failure of a boy. I'm vaporwave and neon purple and I cry with a VHS filter over my face."

"What the fuck?"

Hamura comes up behind him and squeezes Kengo over the chest. He sucks an earring into his mouth and bites down on his earlobe. Kengo shrieks as the skin breaks and he begins to bleed. "Don't! You'll rip my fucking piercing open!"

"Do you ever miss your breasts?"

"Fuck no," Kengo snarls, "Let me go!"

He apologizes for raising his voice that night, crying in Hamura's bed, with the handle of a cheap sword up his cunt, ancient jazz playing on a crackling radio. Sadboy, indeed. He kisses him, all tongue, and holds Hamura around the neck.

My baby, my baby.

"I wish I was only yours," Kengo says in the backseat of a Mercedes, smoking out a cracked window, tipping ash carefully as to avoid brushing the glossy, black paint as reflective and sexy as Hamura's impeccable hair. Kengo's all style, and not much else.

"I don't belong to anyone."

Except for Matsugane, Kengo thinks, but doesn't say. 

"I know. But I wish you were only mine."

After a few minutes of silence he repeats this, blowing his smoke into Hamura's face. He likes to test the limits. "I wish you were mine."

Hamura slaps him. Kengo masturbates over his pants in front of him for the rest of the car ride, but he doesn't finish. He goes through three cigarettes as he does.

Angel, piece of shit.

He catalogues the names Hamura calls him in his mind. Kengo wonders if Higashi, if Yagami, if Kuroiwa hears them too, and he's full of jealousy. He buries his face in his crossed arms as he slouches in Ozaki's apartment. The air conditioner is broken and it's so hot he's only in his underwear. Ozaki stays in a suit, shirt unbuttoned, fanning himself with a beautiful paper handfan patterned with cranes. They watch some court show on the TV and Kengo stretches on the floorboards.

"Do you love anyone, Ozaki?"

Ozaki slides that lazy, crocodile gaze to him and snickers.

"Only the mirror."

Kengo wonders if he'll ever be as cool of a yakuza as Ozaki.

Sleepyhead, bulldog.

One day he has a fever but stays in the office anyway, spinning in his chair, dizzy and red-eyed. Higashi watches him with this nervous look of annoyance and Kengo sticks his tongue out. He wipes a running nose on the back of his hand and laughs as Higashi winces. Spreads his fingers and watches the membrane of snot stretch between them.

"You're such a disgusting boy."

"That's what your boss calls me in bed."

"You better watch what you say, Kengo. Hamura doesn't play around like you think he does. Don't piss him off."

"I don't say anything that isn't true."

Higashi knows that that statement, too, is true. 

Lover, valentine.

Hamura eats him out pretty regularly. It makes his toes curl and his legs jerk. Hamura traces his clit with the tip of his tongue in slow motions, spreads the puffy lips of his pink cunt with two fingers, tonguefucks his hole until Kengo's crying on his third orgasm.

"Hamura-san, Hamura-san," he says between hiccuping sobs, running his fingers through his hair, pulling hard, the styling wax aromatic and sweet. He hasn't known him that long. "I like you so much. I like you, Hamura-san. Ah–... I'd kill for you."

"I like the things you say to me, Kengo," Hamura chuckles humidly between his legs, "I don't think you've ever told me a lie."

**Author's Note:**

> doesn't kengo look like oh hyuk?
> 
> [other places i'm at](https://bibles.carrd.co/)


End file.
